Hexmaster Pentautarch
Poison Paralysis Sleep Soiled Confusion |weaknesses = Wu-Xing |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Hexmaster Pentautarch is a Subspecies of the cobra-like Pentautarch that utilizes status ailments as opposed to elemental damage. Like its elemental relative, it is nomadic and can inflict five different conditions at once. Physiology Like the original Pentautarch, Hexmaster Pentautarch is a large, boa-like monster with a long, serpentine body with small but fully functioning limbs and a cobra-like hood. However, its main body has silver scales with grey markings and grey spikes along its back, legs, and tail as opposed to the original's gold and amber, and its eyes as well as the markings on its hood are blue as opposed to red. Like the original, its most intriguing feature is the horn on the top of its head, which is also shaped like a rising flame. Ecology Hexmaster Pentautarch is the result of a random mutation, causing its normally golden skin and red eyes to turn silver and blue, respectively, and it lost access to the Wu-Xing element as a result of this mutation, denying it use of the main elements and decreasing its overall resistance to them. To make up for this lack of elemental power, it instead developed the ability to use multiple toxins at once, similar to Hyujikiki and Yama Kurai, has skin that can resist these toxins, and stores them in a specialized organ, combining them with reactive fluids found within its body to form toxic balls, beams, and bites. It is highly resistant to status effects such as Poison and Paralysis as a result of its body adapting to these ailments, and its shell became more rigid to protect the snake from Elder Dragons such as the Fatalis trio, who are normally unaffected by status ailments. As it cannot face Elder Dragons as well as its golden counterpart, it instead resides in areas where weaker monsters are more likely to be found, and is not as competitive as the standard species as a result. Despite this change in ability and behaviour, Hexmaster Pentautarch is still an apex predator, feeding on various monsters ranging from lowly Herbivores to powerful monsters, such as Gigginox and Nerscylla, and competes with highly dangerous monsters, such as Silver Rathalos, Gold Rathian, Kushula Daora, Chameleos, Lunastra, and Teostra, for food. Behavior As opposed to the standard Pentautarch, who directly challenges particularly powerful monsters with the intention of taking their territory for itself and is often found in unique areas, Hexmaster Pentautarch is usually found in common areas and prefers to keep its distance from said monsters. This is out of awareness that many of these immensely powerful monsters such as the Fatalis trio are resistant to status effects. Despite its reluctance to fight stronger opponents, it can certainly hold its own in battle, crippling prey and enemies alike with status ailments before taking them out with quick bites to the face and throat. It particularly dislikes hunters, seeing them as a greater threat to both the environment around it and itself than any of the monsters it fears, and is willing to overcome its normally cautious nature to obliterate them. Abilities It can harness the Poison, Paralysis, Sleep, Soiled, and Confusion ailments all at once thanks to its ability to use multiple toxins. It is weaker than the original Pentautarch, but makes up for it by having stronger defenses, being more resistant to Cutting, Impact, and Shot damage overall. Like its elemental counterpart, it is a highly adaptable creature, being able to thrive in nearly any environment no matter how unstable it is. Habitat Hexmaster Pentautarch is a highly adaptive and nomadic species, living in a variety of areas from the temperate Forest and Hills to the burning hot Volcanic Hollow. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 7,200 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 5,040 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 9,360 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 40 (Cut), 55 (Impact), 45 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 20 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 20 (Ice), 20 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Hood/Neck: 30 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 35 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 15 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 15 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Body: 20 (Cut), 20 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 15 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 15 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Front Legs: 20 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 15 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 15 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Back Legs: 25 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 35 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 15 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 15 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Horn: 10 (Cut), 10 (Impact), 10 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 10 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Tail: 25 (Cut), 15 (Impact), 15 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 20 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 20 (Ice), 20 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Tail Tip: 10 (Cut), 15 (Impact), 10 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 15 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 15 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Spikes/Fins: 15 (Cut), 15 (Impact), 15 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 15 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 15 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Hood/Neck = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Body = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Front Legs = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Back Legs = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Horn = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Tail = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Tail Tip = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Spikes/Fins = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★ *Water = ★★ *Thunder = ★★ *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = ★★ *Earth = ★ *Wind = ★ *Poison = ✖ *Sleep = ✖ *Paralysis = ✖ *Blast = ★ *Stun = ★ Turf Wars Unlike the standard Pentautarch, Hexmaster Pentautarch does not partake in Turf Wars. Attacks Body Slam Hexmaster Pentautrch rears back and shifts its body counter-clockwise, then slams into the hunter. This attack deals medium-high damage if the hunter is struck by the main body and low damage if they are struck by the tail or the head. Snapping Charge Hexmaster Pentautarch quickly slithers towards the hunter, biting at them while swinging its tail in a sweeping motion. This attack deals low damage if the hunter is hit by the main body or tail, but will inflict medium-high damage and Poison, Paralysis, Sleep, Soiled, and Confusion if they are bitten. Constriction Hexmaster Pentautarch will raise its tail into the air, then slam the hunter with it. Those hit by the tail will take low damage and become pinned. It will then coil around them and bite into them while squeezing them, dealing low damage with every bite and squeezing motion. Failure to escape this attack in time will cause it to blast the hunter with a toxic beam, dealing medium-high damage to the target and inflicting Poison, Paralysis, Sleep, Soiled, and Confusion onto them. Claw Swipe Hexmaster Pentautarch swipes at the hunter with its claws, dealing low damage and tripping them. The main purpose of this attack is to make the hunter vulnerable so it has a chance to strike them with its stronger attacks. Cursed Bite Hexmaster Pentautarch's heads will bite at the hunter with its mouths leaking multi-coloured drool. This attack deals low-medium damage and will inflict Poison, Paralysis, Sleep, Soiled, and Confusion. Cursed Blast Hexmaster Pentautarch will rear its head back, then fire a large, multi-coloured ball at the hunter. This attack deals medium-high damage and will inflict Poison, Paralysis, Sleep, Soiled, and Confusion. Cursed Breath One or more of the Hexmaster Pentautarch's heads will let out a loud roar, then fire a sweeping elemental beam. This attack deals medium-high damage and will inflict Poison, Paralysis, Sleep, Muddy, or Confusion if used by the purple head, the orange head, the green head, the brown head, or the pink head, respectively. Cursed Cataclysm Hexmaster Pentautarch will stand in one place, then raise its head upwards. It will form a multi-coloured ball containing all five status ailments it uses in its mouth, then either shoot it directly at the hunter or into the air. The ground-based version will let out a large explosion when it makes contact with the ground and release hexed flares from all sides while the aerial version explodes in the air and causes smaller hexed balls to rain down from the sky, also creating explosions and releasing hexed flares when they hit the ground. The hunter will take heavy damage if hit by the balls or the explosions, and will take medium-high damage if hit by the flares. Getting hit by any of these will result in the hunter becoming inflicted with Poison, Paralysis, Sleep, Soiled, and Confusion. Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SlDh-va2pkk Weapons Long Sword Hexed Malice --> Warlock's Malice Sword and Shield Hexed Dark Arts --> Warlock's Dark Arts Dual Blades Hexed Evil Eyes --> Warlock's Evil Eyes Insect Glaive Hexed Summoning --> Warlock's Summoning Light Bowgun Hexed Ritual --> Warlock's Ritual Heavy Bowgun Hexed Spirit --> Warlock's Spirit Bow Hexed Adversity --> Warlock's Adversity Armour Blademaster High-Rank Defense: 310-635 Elemental Resistances: *Fire -5 *Water -5 *Thunder -5 *Ice -5 *Dragon -5 *Earth +5 *Wind +5 Skills: Status Atk +2, Status Crit, Wellness, Worrywart G-Rank Defense: 530-740 Elemental Resistances: *Fire -5 *Water -5 *Thunder -5 *Ice -5 *Dragon -5 *Earth +5 *Wind +5 Skills:Status Atk +2, Status Crit, Wellness, Worrywart Gunner High-Rank Defense: 155-400 Elemental Resistances: *Fire 0 *Water 0 *Thunder 0 *Ice 0 *Dragon 0 *Earth +10 *Wind +10 Skills: Status Atk +2, Status Crit, Wellness, Worrywart G-Rank Defense: 360-480 Elemental Resistances: *Fire 0 *Water 0 *Thunder 0 *Ice 0 *Dragon 0 *Earth +10 *Wind +10 Skills: Status Atk +2, Status Crit, Wellness, Worrywart Carves High-Rank G-Rank Breakable Parts Legs x4- The legs will be scarred. Horn- The horn will break off. Tail- The tail will become severed. Trivia * Hexmaster Pentautarch's name was chosen to reflect its use of status effects to wear its opponents down as opposed to direct damage. * When low on stamina, it will fail to use its breath attacks. It can regain stamina by feeding on corpses or the local Herbivores of the areas it's in or pinning a hunter. * Hexmaster Pentautarch originally had five heads whose powers correlated with their colouration, but this was changed as creatures with five heads and four limbs cannot exist in nature. * Hexmaster Pentautarch was designed as a foil to the regular Pentautarch. ** It utilizes status effects and higher defenses in place of the original's elemental damage and higher offensive power. ** It is a pragmatic and fearful monster while the original is a prideful and brave monster. ** It resides in common areas while the original is only found in unique areas. ** It is silver while the original is gold. ** It does not partake in Turf Wars while the original does. * Credit for the old icon goes to TheElusiveOne. * Hexmaster Pentautarch is unaffected by status ailments with the exception of Stun. Category:Monster Creation Category:Snake Wyvern Category:Subspecies Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Poison Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Sleep Monster Category:Soiled Monster Category:Confusion Monster